


难以为继

by styx



Category: L.A. Confidential (1997)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛城是个人都有车。除了巴德•怀特。</p>
            </blockquote>





	难以为继

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Keep Doing This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



标题：难以为继（《Can't Keep Doing This》）  
  
原作：Lenore  
  
作者博客：<http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com>  
  
作者主页：<http://scribblinlenore.wordpress.com/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/20915](20915)  
  
衍生派别：电影《洛城机密》（《L.A. Confidential》，又译《洛杉矶机密 / 铁面特警队 / 幕后嫌疑犯》等）  
  
配对：艾德•艾斯利（盖伊•皮尔斯）/巴德•怀特（拉塞尔•克劳）  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
摘要：洛城是个人都有车。除了巴德•怀特。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **难以为继**  
  
著：Lenore  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
洛城是个人都有车。除了巴德•怀特，于一个灰尘仆仆的星期三下午乘坐灰狗长途客运自比斯毕跑来，独自一人，没有解释，并且显然决意保持他的手上无车交通靠走的状态。  
  
“我不能继续这么下去，”每天早晨前来他所住的那家邋遢的按周计费小旅馆接他时，艾德都会这么说。  
  
巴德耸耸肩。“又没指望你这么干。”  
  
他伸手打开收音机，冲着喷薄而出的莫扎特音乐做了个鬼脸，折腾着旋钮直到他找到些适合他的玩意儿。 _乞求你的吻……_ 艾德听出这歌是之前某个早晨的路上放过的。  
  
巴德摊开四肢瘫坐在座位里。自眼角余光中，艾德可以瞧见他那漫不经心地甩出的腿，裤子底下大腿的形状。巴德合着节拍敲打着手指，阵阵颤动透过仪表盘窜上艾德的胳膊，回荡在他体内，一股子乱人心意的嗡鸣，直令得他额头冒汗。  
  
那不过是因为外头天热，他告诉自己。  
  
可那嗡鸣没有消散。一整天他都感觉到那股子回响：当他审阅月度人力报告时，当他一路嗤笑着跟头儿又一番交锋时，当他退回巴德•怀特身边，散弹枪在手，端掉一处非法赌博窝点，他们这个月端掉的第三处。他俩总是配合得天衣无缝。  
  
回到局里，这里有的是没完没了的文书工作在等着他。他埋首其中直到晚饭时间过去老久，半怀希望巴德会放弃等待，搭别的什么人的车走。然而当他步出办公室，外套整洁的搭在胳膊上，他半是松了口气的发现巴德还懒洋洋地闲坐在他的桌前。  
  
“我不能继续这么下去，”不管怎样他还是坚持道。  
  
巴德站起身来，懒懒的微笑。“你是这么说的。”  
  
回去的一路上艾德都直直盯着前方路面。巴德又打开了收音机，手指头嗒-嗒-嗒的敲打着，那就像是它们在向艾德的皮肤发送着电报消息。最终，他泊下车，关掉 发动机，吐出一口气。直到这时他才意识到他这是停在了他自家的屋外，而巴德依然坐在他身畔的副驾座里，完全不是事情该有的发展。  
  
巴德挑起一条眉毛。时机把握决定一切，每个好警察都知道这点。知道有时候你只有一秒的时间来阻止情况滑向不可收拾的深渊。一秒，那便是艾德所需要的全部， 硬着头皮把这含糊过去，冲口抱怨一句他是多么的工作过度或是随意自然的抛下句我猜你会想要吃上一顿正经饭，找些话，随便什么话都好，来让这看起来不那么像 是它实际上正是的佛洛伊德式疏漏。  
  
“呃，”艾德结结巴巴道，脸一下子涨红了。  
  
有时候只消一秒。巴德定住了，艾德能感觉出空气中亟欲爆炸的电压，几乎可以嗅到它，就像风暴袭来前的天空。他眼角余光中瞥见一闪动作，而车子的紧闭空间中没处可躲。这又不会是头一遭巴德•怀特把他臭揍一顿了，他安慰自己。  
  
巴德逮住了他的下巴，不过不是用他的拳头。他一把将艾德扯转过来面对着他，将他俩的嘴按在了一起。事出突然，艾德不知所措。或许牵涉到接吻他总是如此，不 过当那是巴德•怀特在那么干时就绝对如此了。巴德的拇指按压在他的颐下，他的双唇坚定的动作着，直至艾德终于想起来吻了回去。  
  
当巴德抽身退开时他气喘吁吁，瞪大了眼睛一个劲儿的眨，他的眼镜被撞歪了。巴德在……笑。  
  
艾德将嘴抿成一条薄线，感觉火热在脸上漫延开来。接着他一把纠住巴德的领口，狠狠的扯过来，吻咬上他的嘴唇。他攥住巴德的肩膀，将他拉近，他们之间的分子将沸未沸的翻滚着不文明的可能性。这将会是暴力的，艾德想着。并且这将会是他所曾有过的最美妙的。  
  
他们闷哼着彼此抓扒着，巴德一只膝盖顶进艾德的两腿间，令得他眼前一阵金星乱飘。艾德花费了比本该有的漫长上许多的时间才想到邻居们，抽脱出身来，瘫倒回他的座位里。热力在他的领口下螫刺着，他的肺感觉就像是着了火一样。他的肚子渴求地抽紧，紧得生疼。  
  
“你不能继续这么下去，哼？”巴德嗤笑一声。“就个大学男孩而言，你有时不太聪明。”  
  
艾德转头冲他怒目而视，然而巴德已然打开了车门，钻出车去。他迈步踏上房前小径，停下脚，回头望来。他脸上的神情是熟悉的挑衅， _你准备就此做些什么呢还是就那么整晚坐在那儿，像个懦弱的王八蛋？_  
  
自打他们初次邂逅，巴德•怀特就一直刺激着艾德想冒些蠢险。他甩开车门，急步追了上去。他不确定他会愿意事情是别的任何样子。  
  
  


~完~


End file.
